16 Lutego 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5931 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5931); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5932 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5932); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 07:50 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:55 Soczi 2014 - Narciarstwo alpejskie - supergigant mężczyzn - FINAŁ; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Soczi 2014 - Halo, tu Soczi; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 iCarly - odc. 21 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 7 Bestie Ameryki Południowej; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Świat się kręci - the best of - /21/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Romaszewski. Człowiek z charakterem; program dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:50 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 5/12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 4. Ameryka Południowa (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - 1500 m kobiet; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Soczi 2014 - Biathlon 15 km mężczyzn - bieg ze startu wspólnego, łyżwiarstwo szybkie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 6 - (seria I, odc. 6) Morderstwo doskonałe - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2811; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Z pogodą na Smerfa, odc. 20b (Foul Weather Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Kulig; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Zakochana Jedynka - Naga prawda o miłości (Truth About Love) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:John Hay; wyk.:Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Duchy Goi (Goya's Ghosts) - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Javier Bardem, Natalie Portman, Stellan Skarsgard, Randy Quaid; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Soczi 2014 - Dzień na Igrzyskach; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Palimpsest 79'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Konrad Niewolski; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Magdalena Cielecka, Robert Gonera, Adam Ferency, Henryk Talar, Grzegorz Warchoł, Tomasz Sapryk, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Homeland II - odc. 6 (Homeland II, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 23/26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 23/ 26 s. 1) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:James Brickell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Milion ton śmieci - odc. 4/10; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1039; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1064 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1065 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Kultura, głupcze (99); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (43) - Obrzęd żaby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Soczi 2014 - Snowboard cross kobiet - FINAŁ; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Soczi 2014 - Biegi narciarskie - sztafeta mężczyzn 4x10 km; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2098; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 13 "Rodzicielskie rozterki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 I kto to mówi? - (7); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 546 - Zagubieni; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:10 Soczi 2014 - Bobsleje 2 mężczyzn, Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - tańce, curling mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:15 Soczi 2014 - Studio; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - tańce, curling; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Soczi 2014 - Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - tańce, Bobsleje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 XIV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2008 - Autostrada do śmiechu; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Zaginiony - odc. 7/10 (Missing ep. Measure of a Man); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Zaginiony - odc. 8/10 (Missing ep. Answers); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Berlinie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Joe Cocker "Fire It Up - LIVE" (.); film muzyczny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wojna polsko - ruska 107'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Xawery Żuławski; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Michał Czernecki, Roma Gąsiorowska, Sonia Bohosiewicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Dorota Masłowska, Anna Prus; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Jeden dzień w Europie (One Day in Europe) 91'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005); reż.:Hannes Stoehr; wyk.:Ludmila Tsvetkova, Erdal Yildiz, Boris Arquier, Florian Lukas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 95 lat Związku Artystów Scen Polskich 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Szlakiem gwiazd 08:00 Rączka gotuje 08:35 Małe ojczyzny 09:05 Warmia i Mazury na zimę 09:25 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 09:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 11:30 Podwodna Polska 12:00 Głos regionów 12:30 Zapraszam na kawę 13:00 Męska strefa 13:30 Przystanek Ziemia 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy 14:30 Z akwalungiem przez świat 14:40 Echa tygodnia 14:45 Wokół nas 14:55 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy 15:25 Tętno pierwotnej puszczy 16:00 Młodzież kontra 16:55 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Reportaż 22:00 Program lokalny 22:55 Wokół nas 23:05 Telekurier extra 23:35 Soczi 2014 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas 05:35 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (22/26) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (4) 08:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (23/26) 09:15 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (24/26) 09:45 Scooby-Doo i Brygada Detektywów (25/26) 10:25 Aladyn - film animowany (USA,1992) 12:15 Powrót do błękitnej laguny - film przygodowy (USA,1991) 14:15 Czarny rycerz - komedia (USA,2001) 16:15 Świat według Kiepskich (71) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich (74) 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (10) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Odlotowe Manewry Kabaretowe - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 22:00 Kości 8 (153) 23:00 Filadelfia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1993) 01:30 Świat według Bundych 3 (47) 02:00 Świat według Bundych 3 (48) 02:30 Świat według Bundych 3 (49) 03:00 Magazyn sportowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (7) 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (7) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata (8-ost.) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:00 Prawo Agaty (11) 13:00 Lekarze (11) 13:55 Akademia policyjna 5: Misja w Miami Beach - komedia (USA,1988) 15:50 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia (USA,2003) 18:00 Ugotowani: Londyn (12) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Godziny szczytu - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1988) 22:05 Tango i Cash - film sensacyjny (USA,1989) 00:15 Agenci NCIS 8 (10) 01:15 Szpieg, który pokonał imperium - kulisy filmu 'Jack Strong' - film dokumentalny 01:45 Uwaga! 02:00 Arkana magii 03:20 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Mega Chichot (48) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Benny Hill (49) - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (19) - serial przyrodniczy 07:40 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (20) - serial przyrodniczy 08:15 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08:40 Australijskie rekordy Guinnessa (5) 09:10 Buddy, bejsbolista - film przygodowy (Kanada,USA,2002) 11:00 Galileo (356) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Ludzkość - historia nas wszystkich (1) 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Frank i dżungla (6) 14:35 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (21) - serial przyrodniczy 15:10 Łowca krokodyli: Dzienniki (22) - serial przyrodniczy 15:40 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (6) 16:35 Mega Chichot (49) - program rozrywkowy 17:10 Mistrzowie miecza (1) 19:00 Galileo (357) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Tajemnicza przesyłka - film sensacyjny (USA,2012) 22:00 Rykoszet - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1991) 00:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (3) 01:00 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem? 3 (4) 02:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 02:30 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03:30 mała Czarna (217) 04:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur 2 (19) 06:30 Menu na miarę (1) 07:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Feel (10) 07:55 Dzika przyroda (2) 08:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Karaiby - W dzicz (6) 09:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Karaiby - Odcinek specjalny: Od bramy do bramy (7) 10:00 Baśnie tysiąca i jednej nocy (2-ost.) - film familijny (USA,2000) 12:00 Barbie i magia Pegaza - film animowany (USA,2005) 13:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Jorinde i Joringel - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2011) 15:20 Niesamowite przygody barona Münchhausena (2-ost.) 17:05 Nibylandia - film fantasy (USA,2011) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Czerwony wiewiór/To kwestia czasu (1) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Robaki atakują/Szkolna wycieczka (3) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Resident Evil: Apokalipsa - horror SF (Niemcy,Francja,Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2004) 22:00 Spartakus: Krew i piach: Śmierć wszystkim (13-ost.) 23:05 Spartakus: Bogowie areny: Dawne grzechy (1) 00:15 Szarańcza - film katastroficzny (USA,2005) 02:05 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Feel (10) 03:00 Taki jest świat (241) 03:50 JRG w akcji (5) 04:15 Z archiwum policji (3) 04:30 Menu na miarę (7) 05:05 Z archiwum policji (4) 05:30 Menu na miarę (8) TVN 7 05:50 Misja Martyna Extra (8-ost.) 06:30 Misja Martyna: Na tropie giganta (1/12) 07:05 Mango 09:10 Przepis na życie 5 (1) 10:10 Czterej pancerni i pies: Wojenny siew (11/21) 11:30 Szalony Koń - western (USA,1996) 13:25 Złodziej w hotelu - film kryminalny (USA,1955) 15:45 Co mi zrobisz, jak mnie złapiesz - komedia (Polska,1978) 17:55 Dr House 4 (4/16) 18:55 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 17: Iluzjonista (15/16) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Morderstwo w Białym Domu - film sensacyjny (USA,1997) 22:15 Premiera: Revolution (1/20) 23:15 Premiera: Presidio - dramat kryminalny (USA,1988) 01:20 Arkana magii 03:25 W roli głównej: Dorota Zawadzka (12/17) 03:55 W roli głównej: Aleksander Wolszczan (13/17) 04:25 W roli głównej: Irena Eris (16/17) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Złotopolscy: Spłata (14) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Kłamstwa (15) 07:00 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (2) 07:05 Angry Birds (49) 07:10 Max Steel (22) 07:45 Max Steel (23) 08:25 Pan Kleks w kosmosie (2-ost.) - film familijny (Polska,Czechosłowacja,1988) 09:50 Sindbad (11) 10:50 Sindbad (12) 11:50 Przygody młodego Indiany Jonesa 2 (12) 13:55 Zaklinacz psów 5 (30) - reality show 14:50 Dynamo: więcej niż magia (1) 15:50 Australijska straż graniczna 2 (9) 16:20 Australijska straż graniczna 2 (10) 16:50 Łowcy mitów 2 (11) - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Karaiby - W dzicz (6) 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Karaiby - Odcinek specjalny: Od bramy do bramy (7) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (21/23) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (22/23) 22:00 Tuż przed tragedią 4 (2) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Sukiyaki western django - western (Japonia,2007) 01:00 Zakazane praktyki (6) 01:35 Piękni i ambitni (26) - serial erotyczny 02:30 Menu na miarę (9) - program kulinarny 03:00 Z archiwum policji (4) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur (9) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur (10) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (13) - program rozrywkowy TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Wybraniec narodu (53) 06:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Angielski łącznik (54) 07:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (13) - program rozrywkowy 07:35 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (14) - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Galileo (132) - program popularnonaukowy 09:05 Simba (42) 09:40 Królewna Śnieżka (1) 10:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa (22) 10:35 Zwariowany pociąg - komedia (Hongkong,1986) 12:40 Moje szczęśliwe gwiazdy - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1985) 14:45 Juliusz Cezar (2-ost.) - dramat biograficzny (Włochy,USA,Niemcy,Holandia,2002) 16:40 Jak zostać milionerem (1) 18:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy 2 (7) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Śmierć na talerzu (11) 20:00 Włatcy móch: Pokóta (95) 20:30 Włatcy móch: Zwierżontko (96) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (9) 21:30 Seks w wielkim mieście (19) 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście (20) 22:35 Seks w wielkim mieście (21) 23:05 47 mieczy zemsty - dramat przygodowy (Japonia,1978) 02:30 1000 złych uczynków (7) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 03:05 Włatcy móch: Pokóta (95) 03:35 Włatcy móch: Zwierżontko (96) 04:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (446) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Effector Kielce - Transfer Bydgoszcz 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Effector Kielce - Transfer Bydgoszcz 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Indykpol AZS Olsztyn - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Indykpol AZS Olsztyn - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eurocup - mecz fazy grupowej: Uniks Kazań - Stelmet Zielona Góra 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Eurocup - mecz fazy grupowej: Uniks Kazań - Stelmet Zielona Góra 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 15:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Rotterdamie - mecz finałowy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 ATP World Tour Uncovered - magazyn tenisowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Magazyn snowboardowy 19:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Rosa Radom - Asseco Gdynia 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 22:45 Studio Soczi News - program informacyjny 23:00 Studio Soczi - magazyn sportowy 23:30 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 01:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Fresh mix 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:00 Miejska lista 13:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 Glamki 15:00 Teenage lista 16:00 grotESKA 17:00 School lista 18:00 Hip-Hop TV Top 10 19:00 Hot plota tygodnia 20:00 ESKA TV News 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 Touch 2 (1) 23:00 Rap Time 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:55 Blisko ludzi 06:25 Ukryta prawda (30/72) 07:25 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (12/13) - magazyn 07:55 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie 2 (12/13) 08:55 Cała prawda o jedzeniu 2 (6/8) 09:30 Licytuj i niszcz (1/12) 10:00 Usterka (7/17) 10:30 Świat bez fikcji 5 (2/8) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe 2 (23/33) 11:30 Wojny magazynowe 2 (24/33) 12:00 Piekielna autostrada: Rodzina jest najważniejsza (3/8) 13:00 Na noże (4/12) 14:00 Ostre cięcie 2 (11/12) 14:40 Koszmarna wyprawa: Narkotykowe piekło (7/9) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Express 16:05 Pogoda 16:10 4 wesela (3/13) 17:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (10/15) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Orzeł czy reszka? 2 (5/16) 19:10 Świat bez fikcji 5 (3/8) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Dzieciaki (3/12) 20:30 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (6/14) 21:00 Taboo 8 (1/8) 22:00 Cela - cykl reportaży 22:30 7 grzechów 2 (7/9) 23:00 Wakacyjne piekło (5) 00:00 Usterka (7/17) 00:30 Kartoteka 4 (9/13) 01:25 Świat bez fikcji 5 (3/8) 01:55 7 grzechów 2 (7/9) 02:25 Na noże (4/12) 03:20 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (6/8) 04:15 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) 04:45 W ostatniej chwili (11-ost.) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Dance w Polo TV 17:45 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad 19:00 Vipo-disco polo hity 19:57 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 20:06 Koncert w Polo TV 21:15 Discopolot! 22:00 Hit dnia 22:05 Przeboje na czasie 23:05 Święta wojna: Europejczyk (27) 23:31 Święta wojna: Frak (26) 23:50 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo 08:20 Lisek Pablo (25) 08:25 Lusia (25) 08:30 Szpital na Leśnym Wzgórzu (7) 08:45 Hydronauci (7) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (1831) 09:30 Pierwsza miłość (1832) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (1833) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (1834) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (1835) 12:30 Na rybę (3) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (178) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (179) 14:00 Mamuśki (25) 14:30 Mamuśki (26) 15:00 Mamuśki (27) 15:30 Mamuśki (28) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Stąd do wieczności (356) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Trzy ananasy (357) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Zwierzę medialne (358) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dług (359) 18:00 Doręczyciel: Kameleon (7/14) 19:00 Doręczyciel: Przesłuchania (8/14) 20:00 Łatwa śmierć - film sensacyjny (USA,2004) 22:05 Dwa dni - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2003) 00:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Doktor Śledzik i mister Zgredzik (36) 00:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Powóz zajechał (37) 01:00 Mamuśki (30) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (190) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (190) - teleturniej 03:30 Czas na kulturę (1) - program kulturalny 04:00 Mamuśki (30) 04:30 Na rybę (3) - magazyn wędkarski TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich „ŹRÓDŁO" 09:20 Przegląd Tygodnika Katolickiego „Niedziela" 09:30 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 11:55 Święty na każdy dzień 12:00 Modlitwa „Angelus" z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 By odnowić oblicze ziemi 15:50 Święty na każdy dzień 15:55 Słowo Życia 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański" 18:15 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Zaczerpnij ze źródła 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican magazine 22:10 Jak My to widzimy 00:05 Słowo Życia 00:10 Informacje dnia 01:00 Modlitwa „Anioł Pański" z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican magazine 05:10 Msza Święta 07:05 Święty na każdy dzień TVP ABC 06:55 Lippy and Messy 07:00 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (4) 07:15 Nela - mała reporterka (1) 07:30 Kasztaniaki (1) 07:40 Maurycy i Hawranek (1) 07:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie (1) 08:00 Wirtul@ndia (68) 08:25 Tabaluga (1) 08:50 Smerfy (1) 09:10 Domisie 09:35 Miś Uszatek (23) 09:45 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (1) 09:55 Bąblandia (1) 09:59 Lippy and Messy 10:00 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (4) 10:15 Nela - mała reporterka (1) 10:30 Kasztaniaki (1) 10:40 Maurycy i Hawranek (1) 10:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie (1) 11:00 Wirtul@ndia (68) 11:25 Tabaluga (2) 11:50 Smerfy (1) 12:10 Pszczółka Maja (42) 12:25 Miś Uszatek (23) 12:30 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (1) 12:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie (26) 12:55 Bąblandia (1) 12:59 Lippy and Messy 13:00 Babcia Róża i Gryzelka (4) 13:15 Nela - mała reporterka (1) 13:30 Kasztaniaki (1) 13:40 Maurycy i Hawranek (1) 13:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie (1) 14:00 Wirtul@ndia (68) 14:25 Tabaluga (2) 14:50 Smerfy (1) 15:10 Pszczółka Maja (42) 15:25 Miś Uszatek (23) 15:30 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (1) 15:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie (26) 15:55 Kaktus i Mały (5) 16:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana (1) 16:35 Kamienna tajemnica (1) 16:55 Lippy and Messy 17:05 Ziarno 17:25 Kasztaniaki (2) 17:35 Maurycy i Hawranek (2) 17:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie (2) 17:55 Domisie 18:25 Podróże do bajek (2) 18:30 Tabaluga (3) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (276) 19:10 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek (6) 19:20 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja (43) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (2) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Baśnie i bajki polskie (16) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Świnka Peppa (36) 20:00 Stawiam na Tolka Banana (2) 20:35 Kamienna tajemnica (2) 21:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:25 3 x Majewski: Sublokator - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2009) 10:05 Informacje kulturalne 10:25 Solidarność, Solidarność... - film obyczajowy (Polska,2005) 12:25 Twarzą w twarz - film obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 13:00 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Dyskryminacja (2) 13:20 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Cream - "Disraeli Gears" - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 14:30 Hala odlotów 2: Miłość w czasach ponowoczesnych (22) 15:25 Netrebko, Villazon, Domingo w Wiedniu (2) 16:25 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:25 Niedziela z... Kazimierzem Kutzem - magazyn publicystyczny 18:30 Niedziela z... Kazimierzem Kutzem: Piąta strona świata - sztuka na podstawie powieści Kazimierza Kutza (Polska) 20:20 Niedziela z... Kazimierzem Kutzem: Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - komediodramat (Polska,1995) 22:40 Więcej niż fikcja: Ibiza po zmroku - film dokumentalny (Hiszpania,Austria,2011) 00:10 Teraz animacje!: Ten pierwszy raz - film krótkometrażowy (Szwecja,2006) 00:30 Co Ty wiesz o społeczeństwie?: Dyskryminacja (2) 00:55 Kino nocne: Zabij mnie, glino - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,1987) 03:05 Nocne czytanie w wannie (28) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.02.1989 08:10 Non possumus. Prymas Stefan Wyszyński 1901-1956 (2-ost.) 09:05 Czas honoru 6: Sąd leśny (73) 10:00 Zamek pani de Maintenon - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 10:35 Krakowskie oblicza kultury - Barok krakowski 11:35 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Atlantyda albo zdjęcie Mazelewa 12:00 Gdy świat się wali: ONZ po zimnej wojnie (24) 13:05 Powszedni żywot jeleni - film przyrodniczy (Polska,1990) 14:05 Wielka gra - teleturniej 15:05 Jadzia - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1936) 16:30 Bohater naszych czasów - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 17:05 Czas honoru 6: Konfrontacja (74) 18:00 Podlaski Przełom Bugu - film dokumentalny (Polska,2001) 18:40 Kalendarium historyczne: Bez komentarza: Powstanie Wielkopolskie 1918/19 19:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 16.02.1989 19:50 Zestrzelony nad Czechosłowacją - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 21:00 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości - melodramat (Polska,2002) 23:05 Podróż sentymentalna: Ida Heandel - koncert w sepii - reportaż (Polska,2006) 23:40 Religie i Kościoły w Polsce: Allahu Akbar - Bóg jest największy! 00:45 Boża podszewka (10/15) 01:55 17. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '79. Koncert finałowy. Przeboje 35-lecia 03:45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Galeria - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Galeria - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Galeria - odc. 109; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Galeria - odc. 110; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Galeria - odc. 111; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (35); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Złote Warpno; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 4* - Na przekór losowi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Królestwo Zielonej Polany - cz. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 5/18* - Interview - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Saga rodów - Ród Łapińskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 465; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Królowej Korony Polskiej w Gdańsku Oliwie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:35 W 80 minut dookoła świata czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego cz.2; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO 15:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Żołnierskie dzieje ziemniaka; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby prowincji. Golub Dobrzyń; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Nocka nocków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1031; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Tych lat nie odda nikt - benefis Ireny Santor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 19:40 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - Żadnych całusów (ep. 9 - Pas de bisous) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Blondynka - odc. 17* (seria II, odc. 4) - To co zdarzy się jutro - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 5/18* - Interview - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Nocka nocków; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Ciepło na lata - Jak wentylować i nie tracić ciepła; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Łamigłówka - konkurs; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1031; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - Żadnych całusów (ep. 9 - Pas de bisous) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 17* (seria II, odc. 4) - To co zdarzy się jutro; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (180); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Saga rodów - Ród Łapińskich; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 07:15 Szansa na sukces 08:15 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 09:10 Podróże z żartem: Stany Zjednoczone cz. 1 10:15 Kabaretowa Liga Dwójki 11:10 Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko 12:10 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Tabu 13:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 13:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 14:55 Karnawał w rytmie disco (6) 15:35 Mój pierwszy raz 16:30 Tylko jeden skecz 16:45 Szansa na sukces 17:45 Rozrywka non stop 18:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 18:25 Złoto dezerterów - komedia (Polska,1998) 20:30 Karnawał w rytmie disco (6) 21:05 Night of the Proms - the best of (1) 21:50 Przebojowa noc 22:05 Sopot 2006 na bis 22:50 Tylko jeden skecz 23:05 Hit dekady 00:20 Fabryka śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 01:20 Fabryka śmiechu - Kabareton Koszalin 2006 02:15 Kabaret z telewizją w tle 03:20 Sylwestrowa rewia Jedynki 04:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:07 Serwis sportowy 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:06 Serwis sportowy 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:45 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis info 08:07 Serwis sportowy 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:06 Pogoda 10:15 Woronicza 17 (25) - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:51 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Debata po europejsku - program publicystyczny 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:51 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info - Soczi 2014 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Serwis sportowy 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:50 Skazani na sukces - magazyn 17:15 Serwis info - Soczi 2014 17:30 Serwis info weekend 17:50 Serwis sportowy 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 18:30 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 18:55 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:16 Serwis sportowy 19:21 Pogoda 19:27 Chrześcijański obowiązek - reportaż (Polska,2014) 19:53 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:08 Minęła dwudziesta 20:43 Serwis info flesz 20:50 Pogoda 21:00 Serwis info weekend 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 INFO Newsroom (23) - program publicystyczny 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Pogoda 21:51 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:55 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:50 Pogoda 22:55 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:31 Olimpijska niedziela 00:10 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:25 Minęła dwudziesta 01:00 Serwis info flesz 01:07 Pogoda 01:13 Serwis info weekend 01:25 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:16 Pogoda 02:25 Głos mediów - magazyn 02:50 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 03:27 Olimpijska niedziela 03:53 Woronicza 17 (25) - program publicystyczny 05:02 Kościół z bliska (76) - magazyn religijny 05:30 Skazani na sukces - magazyn 05:50 Zakończenie programu